Shallow End
by Shadow Cloud Strife
Summary: YaoiCloudXSephiroth. When Cloud finds out Sephiroth's cheating on him everything is put into jepordy. Their baby, their relationship....Baby based on Rp.
1. Chapter 1

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud Strife Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 1

Early Mornings

-------------------------------------------

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind.  
(Inside of me.)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, the fault is my own.  
----Linkin Park - Somewhere I belong

---------------------------------------------

The room was completely silent as the blonde sat by the round table. A smiled curled at his lips. It was rather early, earlier then he'd normally get up. But a certain little boy and his crying awoken him from his slumber. There wasn't a noise in the house, even the little boy was asleep. Cloud had the baby pressed against his shoulder, holding him in close, safe arms. The only noise around as the clicking of the clock nearby. But even that seemed silent as Cloud sat and stared at the wall, patting the baby's back softly. He had just fed the boy and hoped that he'd sleep soon. Of course, Cloud wanted to sleep as well. He kissed his baby's cheek and stood from the chair. He trudged upstairs and down the hall into the boy's dark room. Cloud set the baby into his crib and smiled, pulling the blankets of his baby. He stepped back and admired the boy. "Sleep well, Jay," Cloud whispered. He walked to the door, halfway closing it behind him. He walked a slight way down the hall and into his own room. Sephiroth was sound asleep under the crimson comforter. Cloud had chosen their sheets, blankets, carpet, wall color, dresser, bed, and pillow cases. The blonde even somewhat decorated the room with pictures and a few of his own sketches. Indeed, Cloud was quite the artist. He eyed the silvery haired other a bit and smiled. Only last night were they tumbling about in bed and now the blonde was standing and watching him sleep. He seemed rather peaceful in this state. Cloud moved from the room and back down the hall. He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the bathtub and letting the water fill the tub. He undressed and stood in front of the mirror, turning to his side and eyeing himself. It wasn't a bad sight at all. Cloud smiled and then moved to the tub. He turned the water off and stepped into the tub, sitting down and relaxing against the edge of the tub. His cerulean eyes closed as he sank low into the water, only his head bobbed above the water. His arms placed on the sides of tub. His finger twitched as he opened an eye. The room was empty and silent. He smiled a bit, closing his eyes. There was a click noise but that seemed far away from him. He was unaware of another stepping into the bathroom. Cloud sighed, laying in the tub silently. The other man approached him silently and placed his hands upon Cloud's cheeks. The blonde's eyes flicked open and he quickly got up. "Ayah!" He squeaked out before noticing it was Sephiroth. The silvery haired man's lips had been pulled into a smirk. Cloud placed a hand upon his chest and panted. "Seph you scared me," Cloud said with a smile. Sephiroth eyed the boy a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dear."

"Alright, so why are you up so early? Bad dreams?"

"No, your son and his crying from being hungry."

"Ha ha, that's my boy."

Cloud smiled and nodded before sitting back down in the tub. Sephiroth tweaked a smile and left the room.

-------

It was a bit un-normal for his Cloud to be up so early. He was curious why. Normally Cloud would sleep in till seven or eight in the morning and then get up. Many thoughts flashed through his mind as to why Cloud was up so early. _Did Cloud get upset for some reason? Did he not like the sex? Was Cloud disturbed by something?_ Sephiroth rubbed at his chin. Never before had he displeased Cloud. He's always pleased the boy in every way possible. But now? What was so different now then any other time? There was something going on with Cloud and he intended to find out. Sephiroth sat thoughtfully at his desk. His elbow propped on top of the desk, his head held up by his hand. He tapped his cheek with his fingers and sighed. This was really unlike Cloud. The silver haired man sat silently in his office. Still in deep thought about Cloud. He moved his hand quickly as his hit the desk. He stared at the pale flesh and long fingers. Sephiroth frowned and stood, stepping from his office and down the hall to the kitchen. He walked in and opened the refrigerator. The sun was rising now and the light illuminated the room. He opened the fridge, picking out a carton of eggs and setting it on the counter. He picked up a few other things from the cabinets and set them all on the counter. He had set a frying pan on the stove. Sephiroth was quite the cook. He cracked the eggs and poured the contents into the bowl. He eyed the kitchen a bit and began cooking the eggs. He grabbed the package of bread and set it upon the table. He placed bread slices into the toaster and hummed lightly as he cooked. Cloud came downstairs in a white tank top that fit perfectly against his frame and a pair of black pants. Sephiroth spotted the blonde and smiled. "Hello, darling." He called after Cloud who walked past the kitchen. He heard a Cloud call back to him. Sephiroth pulled out two plates from the cabinet and set them on the table, shuffling around for napkins and forks. He walked into the dining room attached to the back of the kitchen and set the table. "Cloudy-poo! Breakfast!" He called out. He heard the blonde's footsteps against the floor as the other walked in and sat at the table. Sephiroth sat down at the head of the table.

"Cloud, what's with you today? You got up early…"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I told you, love, it was Jay."

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence afterwards as they both silently ate. Sephiroth picked up the dishes afterwards and walked into the kitchen. He began washing them and the placed them in the rack to dry.

----End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud Strife Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 2

Questions

-------------------------------------------

Its twilight and I wake up hot  
My body's soaked in a cold, cold sweat  
I reenact the lurid scenes  
And clawed engravings in my head.

Oh, I can't punch hard enough and I run  
I can't kick high enough and I run  
I can't hold on enough and I run  
I can't shoot straight enough and I run  
I can't hold on enough and I run  
Oh, I can't stay down enough and I run  
I can't take pain enough and I run  
I can't bleed fast enough  
I can't die dead enough-

----Megadeth - Die Dead Enough

-------------------------------------------

The afternoon crept up slowly as Sephiroth pondered about his office. His laptop was the only light illuminating the room. The shades and curtains were drawn closed. He sat on the his hair, his elbow prompted up on the oak wood, holding up his head with the palm of his hand. An array of silver hair fallen over his shoulders. _What's with Cloud? He's acting funny? What does he know that I don't? Or does he even know anything?_ His mind turned about as he thought to himself. Did he displease Cloud in anyway? He didn't believe he did. He thought back to the day before. All that was said, but nothing was harmful was said. He merrily pleased Cloud in all the boy asked for. Why was he acting so weird now? Sephiroth stood and began to pace. He couldn't think of why his Cloud was being so, strange. Everything Cloud did today was a bit strange. Usually on Sunday's the blonde would take Jay out to the park to play. It was a beautiful day and yet the blonde was still inside. All the choirs that needed to be done were done and everything was in order. So what was up? He sighed and rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. Sephiroth had showered and dressed early. He wore a black tank top and black leather pants. He kept himself busy by arranging his desk and fixing books on the bookshelf. He arranged the wine in the wine case and fixed up pictures of Cloud and his son. He had put up a new picture, a picture Cloud had drawn for him. It was a picture of them in a yard, an array of flowers behind them. Cloud was dressed in a white loose shirt and blue jeans and he was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He smiled and was proud of Cloud in all ways possible.

Sephiroth pondered and opened the door to his office. He walked out and into the living room. "Cloud?" he called out a bit quietly. He went upstairs. "Cloudy?" he called again but there was no answer. He went back downstairs. _Now where could he have gone to?_ he thought. Sephiroth could find Jay either. He rubbed at his forehead and thought for a moment. He walked down the hall. The door to Cloud's studio was closed. He knocked on the door and a voice was heard from the other side. But Sephiroth wasn't too worried about what the voice said. The door opened and Cloud stood before him, holding their baby boy in his arms. Cloud smiled warmly and stepped out of the studio. "Something wrong, darling?" the blonde questioned.

"No, not at all."

"Did you need something?"

"No, dear."

"Want me to pick you up some lunch while Jay and I go shopping?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll pick up some lunch meat while I'm at the market."

Sephiroth nodded. So, Cloud was hidden in his studio all day. _But why? Why was he hidden in there? Sephiroth, you worry to much! Calm down, there's nothing up. Cloud's just going shopping…_

------

Cloud was curious as to why Sephiroth had been looking for him. Usually if he were in his studio Sephiroth would leave him be. But this time was different, indeed. Cloud had also gotten a call earlier from Vincent Valentine, a man he hadn't seen in nearly two years. Why was _he_ calling? And asking for Sephiroth? Something strange was going on and Cloud was going to figure out what. But he felt as if he were prying into Sephiroth's personal life. _We shouldn't be keeping things from each other anyway…should we? I mean when we go married we both took vows to be loyal to one another…_ Cloud thought. He wasn't sure. Maybe Vincent just needed to know something? He shrugged and got into the little car that was parked in the driveway. He strapped Jay down in his baby chair and got in the front. Cloud started the car and backed up driving off to the market.

Cloud finally got home an hour later. Jay had put up a good fight for candy and was now screaming with joy in back of the car. Cloud got out and picked up the grocery bags. He walked inside and set them on the counter before going to grab more. Sephiroth came out with him, picking up the screaming boy. He smiled as Jay pulled Sephiroth's hair. "Ouch, little brat," He chuckled and went inside, setting Jay down. The boy crawled away, chocolate clutched in his little hand. He cooed and crawled towards the couch, hitting his hand on it and screaming with delight. Sephiroth chuckled. "That's my boy," He smiled and went back outside, helping Cloud with the groceries. They both put away the groceries, putting them in their proper areas. Cloud made sandwiches, handing one plate to Sephiroth and then going over to Jay. He picked him up and set him in his highchair. Cloud tried his best to pry the candy from the boy's little hand. He had a strong hold on the candy. He finally freed the candy from his hand and began to feed the boy apple sauce. But Jay, like his father Sephiroth, turned his head away and refused to eat. He was being stubborn, he wanted his candy more than he wanted the apple sauce. Who wouldn't? Cloud did his best to try and feed the boy.

Sephiroth sat and watched Cloud struggle to feed the boy. He ate his sandwich quietly. "Need help, Cloudy-poo?" he asked. "No, darling," Cloud replied as apple sauce was flung through the air. Sephiroth chuckled but was hit with the gooey food. "Jay!" He grabbed a napkin, wiping off his shirt. "I think it's nap time. If he won't eat then he can't have candy either," Sephiroth said acknowledging. Cloud nodded and picked up the boy walking upstairs and into his room. Sephiroth began cleaning up the mess Jay left behind.

---End

* * *

Author notes:

Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. I'm going to try and update quickly. I've been motivated by those of you who reviewed the firs chapter and will continue writing this fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud Strife Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 3

Rain and Lies

------------------------

Searching for the cure for soul's demise  
Read the tears of the victim's cries  
You'll need more to kill the suffer of a  
Brother demon that's a purely wonder  
Kill before the time, kill them all  
Blast out the righteous mark  
Serving justice that dwells in me.  
Nothing comes as far as the eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

We are falling  
The night is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

----Coal Chamber - Devil's Cry

-------------------------------------------

-It was rather dark and everything was silent. Rain pounded against the window as Jay slept silently in his crib. Cloud sighed, smiling at the young boy and then moving to a table to sit, relax, and read. Sephiroth was out doing a bit of shopping and whatever else. Cloud had just put Jay to bed. He picked up a nice, black leather bound book. Thunder roared loudly outside and lightning light the sky brightly. Cloud jumped a bit, not expecting such a bright blast of light. He chucked and shook his head before looking over at his baby. The boy didn't move, nor did he stir. He slept soundly and nothing seemed to wake him. The blond moved over to Jay and covered him with a nice fleece blue blanket. He then moved towards the living room, halfway closing the door. He flicked on the lights and looked around before sitting down and opening his book. It was rather dark outside and seemed as if nothing was moving. Sephiroth had said he'd be back in a bout an hour or so but it had been two hours. Where was he? Cloud was getting a bit suspicious and had set down his book. He walked over to the window and peered out of it before frowning and turning to the kitchen. He picked up the phone, his fingers just brushing the numbers when the door opened. He hung up the phone and peeked around the corner. It was Sephiroth. He was drenched in rain, his silvery hair plastered to his forehead. Cloud smiled slightly, but he knew it was a fake smile. A forced smile. The blond moved towards the living room but stopped midway down the hall. He sighed and took a few more steps. Sephiroth hadn't noticed him, he was slipping off his boots and trench coat. Cloud moved towards the door and frowned. Sephiroth finally looked up at him and frowned as well, pulling wet strands of platinum hair from his forehead. "Where have you been?" Cloud asked, quietly and a bit shyly. Sephiroth frowned and moved towards the stairs, completely ignoring the other. Cloud glared at him and began to follow him, as they both made their way up the stairs Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at Cloud. "I was out," He said calmly. He turned back and made his way to the bathroom, Cloud followed. They said nothing, the silence was tormenting but Cloud shrugged it off and sat on top of the sink. Sephiroth shut the door and undressed slowly. Cloud eyed him and smiled a fake smile. He could easily fool the other. He knew that he could. Sephiroth smiled a crooked smile and turned on the water to the shower before turning to Cloud. He brushed fingers against the boy's cheek but he moved away. "Seph…" Cloud began but Sephiroth placed fingers against his lips to silence him. The blond stared at Sephiroth for a moment and looked down, staring at his own feet.

"Cloud.."

"No, don't."

"I wasn't doing anything if that's what you think."

"Then how come you weren't home all day? You know how Jay gets."

"I know, but I had a few things to do. Business things."

"Afraid to give my hopes up."

Then silence. Sephiroth stepped into the shower, letting the warm water flow down his back. He sighed, leaning back a bit and letting the water pour into his face. Cloud shifted and got off the sink counter. He opened the door and slipped through the door. Something was going on and he knew it. The red mark on Sephiroth's collar bone told him something. The mark wasn't there before. Or was it? Had he missed it? Did he make such a mark when they had sex? Or was it from something….or someone else? Cloud frowned at such a thought. Sephiroth actually cheating on him? What about the mysterious call from Vincent? And this "business" thing. What was that all about? Cloud frowned and moved down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. He wanted to know what was going on and wanted to know now. He picked up the phone near the kitchen and dialed Vincent's phone number. Vincent would never do such a thing. He was his best friend and knew how much Cloud loved Sephiroth. Maybe old friends betrayed on another after so long? Cloud shook his head, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. The phone rang. No answer. He hung up the phone and turned, walking back towards the stairs. He moved up them slowly. He needed to confront Sephiroth. It was now or never. What was going on? Did Sephiroth not love him anymore? Had he done something to ruin their relationship? Was Sephiroth bored of him? Or was it Jay? Cloud frowned, his eyes becoming cloudy as tear formed. He looked out the window. Nimbuses had filled the air seemed to be quite settled to where they were at. Cloud watched the rain fall, hitting the window and street below. He frowned even more before walking into his room. Sephiroth was dressing quietly.

"What's the red mark from?"

"Nothing."

"How can it come from nothing?"

"It's nothing."  
"Sephiroth it's more than nothing."  
"It's not okay? So just leave it."  
"It is because if there's something going on between you and Vincent I need to know!"

Silence. Then a blur of pale and Cloud winced. He felt his cheek. It was red and stung. His eyes watered, tears rolled down his cheeks and over his jawbone. Sephiroth had hit him.

-End-


	4. Chapter 4

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 4

Unspoken Words

-------------------------------------------

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I dispised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh no)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

So insignificant sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away? Lost under the sewers?  
Maybe flying high in the clouds?   
Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprawl up so blessedly? If I had died   
I would have never felt sad at all.  
You will not hear me say "I'm sorry"  
Where is the light? Wonder if it's weeping somewhere...

----Akira Yamaoka - Close Your Eyes

-------------------------------------------

The hit still burned. Redness upon his cheek made the blonde frown. He didn't know that, that would ever happen. That Sephiroth would actually hit him. But why? All he did was ask a simple question. Apprently, simple questions weren't very simple to the silver-haired man's eyes. Cloud frowned. He had been locked up with Jay in his art room for hours now and it was starting to get late into the day. The window told him that much. He couldn't hear a sound from outside the door. Was Sephiroth gone? Was it safe for him to leave the safety and seclusion of his room? He didn't want to put his child into jepordy. It was too risky to leave the room, but he had too. Jay was getting a bit restless. Cloud pushed against the door, listening in. Nothing. Nothing at all. He would have to take his chance now. Cloud placed a hand upon the doorknob. It was as if an electric shock had been pulsed through his body as he withdrew his hand and stared down at it. He shook his head. _Come on, Cloud. You can do this..._ were his only thoughts. He nodded firmly to himself, opening the door and walking into the hall. Nothing. He turned, picking up his sleeping child and walking right into the living room. Nothing. Sephiroth's boots were gone as well as his cloack from the coat rack. Cloud was a little releaved at this. He'd had time to contemplate about what to do at this point. But what was he to do? He already confronted Sephiroth about the problems, the secrecy, everything. And this is what happened. He had gotten hit. Something was going on. The random calls from Vincent Valentine told Cloud that much. Because normally Vincent wouldn't call as often as he is. Normally, Vincent would ask for Cloud instead of Sephiroth. But, he was asking for Sephiroth. Something was up, and Cloud was determined to find out exactly what it was. Because he wasn't about to put his child's future into jepordy. Cloud sighed and placed Jay on the couch. The boy squirmed a little, but then settled himself right into the cushions. Cloud smiled. It was a half smile, but at least it was something.

A sound from outside made Cloud jump. He looked around frantically. Slowly approaching the window, he peered out, but, there was nothing. Nothing at all. He sighed in pure relief. The blonde made his way to the kitchen. He was a little hungry, being that he hadn't eaten all day. He walked into the kitchen. Nothing. It was as clean as ever. This was strange. Usually there'd be two coffee cups left out for him and Sephiroth. Usually, the coffee maker would be set out ontop of the counter, but it was back in the corner where they usually put it when it wasn't in use. The entire counter was whiped down. Usually, crumbs would be left behind from whatever and there'd be water marks upon the fine finish. But nothing. Nothing at all. Something weird was going on. Cloud knew this. The phone near his right rang which made him jump a bit. He was a little paranoid now, constantly looking over his shoulder and making sure Sephiroth wasn't lurking around any corner. He slowly moved to the phone, placing a hand on it and then picking it up, placing the reciever against his ear.

"H--hello?"

The voice from the otherside of the phone, surely, was Sephiroth.

"Cloud?"

"Y--Yes?"

"Cloud look, I'm sorry..."

"How can I trust you?"

"You've trusted me before...haven't you?"

"I...yes..."

"Please. I'm coming home."

Then silence. Then, the buzzing. Letting Cloud know, that the other had hung up. Where had he called from? Where was he? Cloud frowned. Was he with Vincent again? It seemed like thats where he always went lately. Then it hit him. Was Sephiroth _cheating_ on him? What was going on? Cloud was getting a bit frustated about all this and he needed answers. He needed answers to his questions, and fast. Because this, this whole secrecy thing was getting out of hand and everything that Cloud had ever vowed for was now broken. Complete and utterly broken. Cloud turned, hearing the door open and then the sound of boots against the small rug infront of the door.

"Cloud," came the voice from the living room. Cloud shifted uneasily and then walked slowly to the living room. He could see the other from around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cloud, please...come here."

Cloud frowned, his legs now felt like lead and something, like an invisable wall, made him stay where he was. He listened closely. Sephiroth was approaching him and as he did, Cloud backed away.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry."

Sephiroth knew that when he spoke Cloud's name it made the boy's knees go weak. Even now, after all they'd been through, just hearing his name come from the other's mouth made his knees weak. Cloud couldn't look at him. Blue eyes were gazing down at the floor as it something where to jump out of it and eat him alive.

"Cloud...please just look at me. Listen to me."

"Sephiroth...you hurt me..."

"I know and I'm sorry. My temper gets the better of me."

"No! That's not it! Seph, you always say it's about your temper. Always. You always blame it on your past. It isn't about that now is it?"

"Cloud, it's not like that. I mean it this time."

"I don't know what to believe anymore..."

"Believe me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"I...don't know."

"No, no I haven't. Cloud, just forgive me please. You know I..."

The other stopped. It was as if the words had been torn from him. It was as if he couldn't find the words. As if they didn't exsist in his vocabulary.

"You...what?"

"Cloud..."

Sephiroth approached him, placing a hand under the boy's chin. Even a simple touch from the other made Cloud's heart race. His legs felt like jello now as he leaned forward into the other's hand. Something about the other made Cloud forgive him so easily. Sephiroth leaned close to the boy, tipping his head a bit and kissing Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but bring his arms around the other, pressing against him and into the kiss. There was something, something about this man that made Cloud forget that he was ever angry at him. But he knew, somewhere inside of him he was.

Cloud felt himself being lifted fromt he ground. He looked up at Sephiroth, curling fingers into the silver-hair. Sephiroth carried the other up the stairs and into the bedroom. Cloud fell victim to the other, letting him do as he pleased as he was placed upon the bed. His eyes were half closed as he stared to the side. Cloud felt his shirt being removed from his small frame. His bare chest now exposed as he felt cold lips upon his warm chest. He smiled a bit, biting his bottom lip.

"Sephiroth..."

"Shh...Cloud, it'll be okay..."

Then, Cloud was taken up as they intertwined themselves within the sheets. Becoming one with each other. He layed upon the other's chest, his head layed upon his hand as the other was intertwined with the other's own. Silver hair had fallen over Cloud's shoulder. He smiled and looked up at Sephiroth who was staring down at him with green eyes.

"Seph, I love you."

"Cloud..."

Words unspoken.

--End--


	5. Chapter 5

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 5

Early Morning Phone Calls

-------------------------------------------

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back

And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)

(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)

(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)

(If I could take all of the shame to the grave I would)

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)

(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)

(I would take all of my shame to the grave)

----Linkin Park - Easier To Run

--------------------------------------------

The phone rang, making Cloud sturr ontop of the other. He sighed. Who would be calling so early in the morning? He frowned, looking down at Sephiroth. The other was fast asleep. A mess of silver hair fallen over the pillow as well as Cloud's shoulder. He smiled. The other was perfect. To him. But it was just a matter of opinion. And personally, Cloud didn't give a damn about anyone elses opinion. He sighed as the phone rang again. He hoped it didn't wake Jay up. Hours earlier Cloud had put the other up in his crib to sleep. He sighed, getting up and pulling on the blue robe that matched his cerulean eyes. He pulled it around his small frame, looking back at Sephiroth before leaving the room. He desended the stairs and into the living room. He picked up the reciever, place it against his ear.

"Hello...?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

The voice was low, dark and rather shrill. Vincent.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling?"

Silence.

"Can I talk to Sephiroth?"

"What for?"

"Can you just put him on."

"He's sleeping."

"Cloud, please."

Cloud sighed. He hated to wake the other when he was so sound asleep. He set the phone down. He should have hung up, but he didn't. Cloud moved back towards the stairs and up them. He entered the room and walked over to the bed, nudging Sephiroth softly.

"Sephiroth..." he whispered.

The other turned over, stretching a bit before laying on his side.

"What is it, Cloud? Something wrong?"

"No. The phone, it's for you."

"Who is it?"  
"...Vincent."

Sephiroth seemed to freeze as he heared the name. He sighed, sitting up and pulling on black leather pants that were neatly folded on the night stand next to him. He stood, looking at Cloud who stared down at the floor. Cloud was seeming strange. He wouldn't look the other in the eyes. The only time Cloud did was when they were having sex that night. He stared into the other's eyes so fondly that it made Sephiroth's skin crawl. He shook his head. _Snap out of it, Sephiroth _his thoughts hissed at him. He moved towards the door, but, before he left, he placed his hand upon Cloud's shoulder, pulling him close and giving him a soft kiss. Cloud blushed. Even after everything, Cloud still blushed. Cloud was so inlove with the other. He still had that boyish crush on Sephiroth even now, even when he was with him. Cloud was a little childish. Sephiroth walked out of the room, leaving Cloud standing there, fingers on his lips. Sephiroth moved down the stairs and into the living room where the phone waited. He picked it up, place it against his ear.

"Vincent?"

"Sephiroth..."

"Why are you calling so early?"

"I need to see you."

"You should lay off on calling so much. Cloud's getting suspicious."

"Sorry. I need to see you..."

"I know..."

"Are you coming today?"  
"Of course."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too..."

"Bye."

The click of the phone told Sephiroth that the other hung up. He sighed, hanging up the phone as well. He shook his head. What was he doing? Sneaking around behind Cloud's back, cheating on him. Sephiroth never imagined that he would have ever done this. Playing around with Vincent when Cloud was so blind to that. Maybe Cloud couldn't see through his lies? But Sephiroth knew that Cloud was suspecting something. Cloud knew that something was going on. But what exactly was it that Cloud knew? Or thought he knew? Sephiroth wondered. He frowned, pushing fingers through his silver hair. He turned towards the stairs and looked up. Only to see Cloud standing on the bottom step, a hand upon his lips, the other over his heart, his eyes filled with tears. Cloud had heared the entire conversation. Sephiroth's eyes winded for a moment as he moved towards Cloud, but the blonde backed away. Sephiroth's heart raced as Cloud almost tripped over the step behind him. The boy turned and ran up the stairs, running into the room and slamming the door behind him. Sephiroth frowned. The door hadn't woken Jay, thankfully. Sephiroth walked up the stairs, opening the door. It wasn't locked. It flew open, hitting the wall as he walked in.

"Cloud!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you! How could you?"

"Cloud please..."

"How could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU!"

Tears rolled down Cloud's cheeks as he stared at the other. His fingers were curled into a fist. Cloud couldn't take it. All the rage. All the hate and the sadness was building up. He raised his fist, hitting Sephiroth in the chest. It wasn't a very powerful one, because Cloud was weak from crying. He hit the other a few more times, pounding on his chest before dropping to his knees, placing his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"How...could you do this?"

"Cloud...I'm sorry."

"You're not. You're not sorry! How could you do this to me?"

"...I..."

"Why?"

Silence.

Sephiroth knelt down, place his hand upon Cloud's shoulder but Cloud pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

Cloud got up, pulling on clean clothes as quick as possible. He watched Sephiroth stand out of the corner of his eyes. Cloud moved faster. Sephiroth moved near him but Cloud pushed him away.

"Don't come near me!"  
"Cloud calm down..."  
"No!"

Sephiroth watched as Cloud ran into Jay's room, grabbing him and running down the stairs. Jay looked over Cloud's shoulder, holding out his hand. "Da..." Sephiroth held out his own hand as the boy and Cloud dissapeared behind the corner of the wall.

-End-


	6. Chapter 6

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 6

Good-Bye

-----------------------------

This is what I brought you.  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought.  
You may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brough you.  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought.  
You may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

AFI - Prelude 12/21

------------------------------

Cloud had collected only things that he knew he'd more than likely need. He did this quickly and quietly, making sure he didn't lay eyes on the other. He had arranged to stay with Tifa and her husband for a few weeks, just until he had a place of his own. He couldn't believe what had happened. Sephiroth was cheating on him with Vincent. Vincent of all people. One of Cloud's closets friends. He shook his head, picking up his bags as well as his baby. Jay wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, tugging on his hair a bit as he squirmed uneasily. The blonde frowned, holding the boy against his chest. He hated to take the boy away from a home that he so well known and grew up in. But with Sephiroth around he had no choice and he couldn't kick Sephiroth out, because this was Sephiroth's house. The silver-haired General payed for this house and everything in it. Cloud, could do nothing about it. So, he had to find his own path. His own little home or apartment. Something that he could live in for the rest of his life. He'd have to get money to support his child on his own. Cloud knew he could make it on his own. He didn't need anyone else. Or did he? Would he go crawling back to Sephiroth? What would happen? Cloud wondered. If something where to happen he'd know...right? Or would it hit him in the face at random?

Cloud had a weak heart. Especially for Sephiroth. A man he had loved since child hood, the only man he had loved. He was afraid to leave, but it had to be done.

"Cloud, please don't leave."

"Don't talk to me."

"Cloud, you don't understand!"

"I do. It's very clear to me that you're cheating on me with Vincent. Having your little affair."

"It's not like that..."

"Oh no? Then what's it like, hmm?"

"Cloud..."

Cloud turned away. The other was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall and just watching him. Cloud felt the cold, green eyes burn holes into his back as he watched out the large picture window for Tifa's husband. He frowned, rubbing Jay's back as he began to cry. The boy was getting hungry as well as tired. It was well into the morning. He sighed, shifting nerviously. He could still feel eyes upon his back. The blonde did nothing about it. Said nothing and never looked at the other. Not once. He stood silently and quietly and didn't acknowledge the other at all. The baby sturred again, holding out his hand to Sephiroth. "Da..." He cooed and wiggled a bit more, trying to free himself from Cloud's grasp, but the blonde had a rather firm one.

Sephiroth frowned. What the hell was he thinking when he ran off and messed with Vincent? Was it all over now? Would he never see his child and Cloud again? He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know you don't have to go."

"I do."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You can stay here. I'll leave."

"No."

"You don't want to live this life?"

"I don't want to live in a house where someone that I had loved so badly use to live."

"Why not?"

"You hurt me..."

Silence.

Cloud liked the silence most. It kept him from knowing that the other was there. The blonde was hurt. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stepped out a million times then thrown in a blender, ripped to pieces and fed to rabid alligators. He sighed, watching a car pull up into the driveway and then the honk of a horn. Cloud moved towards the door as a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Cloud, please don't go."

"Sephiroth, don't. It's too late for that."

Cloud pulled away, pushing the hand away and then opening the door.

_If he looks over his shoulder at me before he leaves...I'll be okay._ Sephiroth thought.

As Cloud stepped out of the door, he looked over his shoulder, looking right at the other before looking back again and walking out.

_...I'll be okay._

Cloud stepped towards the car as Tifa's husband helped him load his bags into it. Cloud sat in the front with the baby on his lap. Sephiroth watched from the picture window, watching the car back down the driveway and then drive away. He frowned. Something within him tightened. A feeling he had never felt before. What was this new feeling? Sephiroth's stomach knotted itself and twisted about. Something was happening. Something burned his eyes. He placed a hand against his cheek. It felt wet and cold. Tears.

_I thought I'd be okay...I'm not okay...I'm so lost without him. What am I to do now? Put the wrong things right? Or leave it be and continue to live my life alone or with Vincent?_

Sephiroth sat in the living room. It was silent and nothing empty and made him depressed. This was bad. His world was falling apart.

-End.-

Author's note: (More like drabble and random musing.)

Sorry for the delay on chapter five. I would have gotten it up sooner if would've let me upload my file! Eye twitch. But. Here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy it. I think I'll end this fiction with ten chapters. Heh. Then you guys can read my other stories. I'm sure they'll be just as good as this one. I'm excited to start writing Cast A Dream. Please, please read my next stories. Oh some of you will more than likely love War Of Love and Hate. It'll be fantastic. Hope you all enjoy the last four chapters of this fiction!


	7. Chapter 7

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 7

Thoughts Of You

--------------------------

Hey Miss Murder can I  
Hey Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I take my life?  
With just as look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
We're left to wonder why he left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I  
Hey Miss Murder can I  
Make beauty stay if I take my life?  
Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.

AFI - Miss Murder.

-------------------------

Cloud had settled into the spare room of Tifa's house. Jay was given his crib that Cloud had taken from his old home. Jay sat, playing with building blocks in the room as Cloud sat on the bed, a frown upon his lips as he stared out the window. He felt so empty inside. So...alone.

_I wonder what Sephiroth's doing now..._

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about _him_ of all people? And why now? Cloud was missing him so badly. It hurt him to think of him. Cerulean eyes closed as he fought back tears. He needed to grow up. He needed to straighten out. If anyone saw him like this...well...who knew what would happen. Cloud layed on his back, his hand over his eyes as he allowed tears to roll down his cheeks. He heard a sturring and the sound of a rustling diaper. Something hit his thigh and he looked up. Jay was standing on his feet, his hand on Cloud's leg as he stared at him with cerulean and green eyes. A perfect color. Cloud's eyes winded. Did he walk? Did Jay actually get up and walk to him? Cloud smiled brightly, picking the boy up and setting him on his lap. He held him tightly.

"Did you just walk?"

Jay laughed, giggling and curling his fingers into Cloud's shirt. Cloud smiled, holding the boy in his lap. He smiled, setting the boy on the floor again. Jay got up, standing and walking towards the window. He placed a small, chubby hand against the window. Cloud smiled. He did walk.

_I wish Sephiroth where hear to see this..._

Cloud froze once more. Another thought of Sephiroth. Cloud was falling apart. He really was. He had never thought so much about the other for so long. He thought that leaving him would be so much better. But it wasn't. It was worse. Because Cloud couldn't take his mind off Sephiroth. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thoughts of Sephiroth. He wasn't going to let him back in his life. He couldn't. Sephiroth had cheated on him and there are never second chances. Ever. Cloud's eyes closed as he placed a hand on Jay's head. "I'm sorry."

"I wish Sephiroth were here to see this..."

I'm so sorry about the delay in this. I've been so caught up in things I kind of got lost. I'm going out with a 'bang' on this one!! What will Cloud choose? Snickers. Hope you enjoy these last chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 8

Can we be so far apart?

--------------------------

When I was a young boy my father  
took me into the city  
to see a marching band  
He said 'Son when you grow up,  
would you be, the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?'  
He said 'Will you, defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you  
a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the Black Parade.'

WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY,  
MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY  
TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!  
HE SAID 'SON WHEN YOU GROW UP,  
WOULD YOU BE, THE SAVIOUR OF THE BROKEN,  
THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED?!'

-My Chemical Romance - Welcome To The Black Parade

--------------------------

It had been nearly four months since Cloud had seen him. The man that swore his loyalty and love to him. The man who defied him and cheated. He was still living with Tifa who took good care of him and Jay along with her own husband. Since that day, the day he left Sephiroth, he hadn't seen nor heard from the silver-haird General. Cloud's mind was far from the cheating man and if he were to ever see him again, he'd kill him. Jay was now talking and walking and Sephiroth was missing his own child grow up. Cloud had potty trained him as well, and each memory that passed, the silver-haird man was missing it.

_Everything was so played out. How come I didn't see it? I should've known it was  
coming. I should've seen it!  
_

Cloud was constantly metally kicking himself. How come he hadn't seen it coming? Sephiroth's late night 'work' schedule. His constant 'shopping' sessions where all he came back with was a bag of simple things and he'd been gone for two hours. Why didn't he see it? Why!? But he wasn't going to let it bother him and as for Sephiroth, he hadn't a care where he was now. On the street. Dead. With Vincent. He just didn't give a damn.

"Cloud, you've been sitting here all night!"

"Huh?"

A voice, a soft yet demanding voice jerked him from his thoughts. Tifa was staring at him, drying her hands with a towel. Jay was on the floor playing with alphabet blocks with sticky fingers. Tifa stared at Cloud who, again, became lost in thought.

"Cloud, are you listening?"

"Wha--?"

"You really need to go out. Why sit around here?"

"I don't feel like it."

"What about the others? They come by all the time and you say nothing!"

"Sorry."

"Cloud, I worry about you, you know."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you..."

She began to mumble as she walked off and the blonde simply shook his head with a semi-smile.

--- --- ---

Sephiroth's eyes never left that picture. It had been four months since his blonde lover left him and yet he was still dwelling over it. He couldn't get Cloud or Jay out of his mind and everytime he heard the word 'cloud' he'd get angry. Very angry and with that, he'd go through a very horrible mood swing. Vincent was now out of his life and it had been two months since that night.

----------------------------------Two Months Prior-------------------------------------------

"Vincent, we need to talk?"

"About what?"

Sephiroth's cold eyes had seemed to catch Vincent's gaze. Those red, reticent eyes that never spoke an emotion. They were blank and unreadable. Each sat on a opposite sides of the table that sat in Sephiroth's dining room. The same table that Cloud and he ate at, played games and even once made love. (The table bad been cleaned several times after said event.) Sephiroth's eyes never left Vincents' as they stared each other down.

"What, Sephiroth?"

"I have to leave you."

"Why?"

"Do you even need an answer?"

"Cloud?"

"I want him back."

"He's not going to take you back."

"Despite that fact, I have to."

"You're making a bad mistake."

"No, I'm not."

"YOU ARE BECAUSE HE'S NOT GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

Fists slammed against the table as Sephiroth stood. "GET OUT! NOW!" he shouted, his eyes narrowing. Vincent got up at once, turning and storming out of the dining room and out of the house. Sephiroth dropped his head, hair falling over his shoulders as he stared down at his fists.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since then, and he couldn't bring himself to call Cloud or even come into contact with him. He wasn't even sure he'd ever see him again.

Life was now hell.

There was nothing he could do.

Wait it out.

And enjoy the show.


	9. Chapter 9

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 9

Danger

----------------

I don't wanna try to fight this love  
How dangerous, can it be?  
I know the odds are so unfavorable  
And honesty's forsakable  
So man run for safety  
Run from the  
Danger of falling in love like this  
Danger of falling apart  
In the hands, of another  
Danger in falling in love like this  
Cold sweat craving the dark  
So completely. So sweetly  
Danger.

Things have go wrong they do more often then they don't  
I was a child before  
A soldier in defense  
I'll take the leap  
I've gone so far for lesser gold.  
I wanna know this life  
By your side

--Etro Anime - Danger

-------------------

He felt his heart beating harder against his chest, it felt as if his ribs were going to break under the heavy pounding. Why did he feel so empty? Why exactly was this happening? Cloud's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't see straight. Fingers curled around locks of blond hair. God, he couldn't stand it any longer. What was going on? Everything was silent and he felt rather empty without Sephiroth. But Sephiroth had betrayed him and hurt him and he wasn't about to take him back. Not now. No, not EVER.

Cloud's fingers released his hair and he stood, stepping through the door of his current residence room and into the kitchen. Tifa smiled at him.

"Cloud! You're up."

"Yeah, I've up for awhile."

"You have?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed, taking his hand and pulling him over to the table. He sat, reluctantly and placed his face in his hands. He should get over this. It'd been too long... Cloud stood and turned walked out, pushing past the back door and out into the sunlight. He half closed his eyes and shook his head, his eyes adjusting to the light. It'd been so long since he'd actually stepped out into the light and it kind of 'tickled' his skin. _What's Seph doing?_ He wondered, growling at himself for actually _thinking_ about Sephiroth. _What am I doing? What...am I doing..._ Cloud knew that it was probably wrong of him to think about the man that betrayed him. That was definantly something he shouldn't be doing and knew that. But why? Why were these feelings coming right now? Why was this happening? It'd been so long since he'd seen that beautiful face. Since he'd listened to that sweet voice. Since he felt Sephiroth's soft touch against his body...

Cloud shook his head, smacking his hand against his forehead. _Leave me alone!_ He sat on the patio chair, pressing the plams of his hands against his temples. He wanted those thoughts to leave him. They'd haunt him until he decided what to do... Even if he already, sort of, knew what his decision was. No, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he was ever going to do or if he was ever going to do anything about it. Maybe he would...eventually. No, he probably wouldn't. He'd continue to dwell and let all the feelings tear him apart and eventaully drive him insane. No, Cloud wouldn't do that either. The sun was beating down upon the back of his neck and it made the feeling all the worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was finding something to do with his time. There wasn't anything he could do. He'd been sitting around doing nothing for ages, well, it seemed like ages. He wondered for a moment, taking everything into account. _Should I go see Cloud? What would he do? ...What would he think?_ Sephiroth had an idea. Cloud would probably beat the shit out of him, not doubt. He sighed lightly, standing up from his desk and heading down the stairs. The ex-SOLDIER General pulled on his boots and headed out the door, stepping out in the blazing sunlight. It was rather hot, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Sephiroth slipped onto the second Fenrir that sat in the driveway. He kicked it into life and it roared into life before idleing off to a purr. He sighed, making this choice would be huge. He'd probably suffer something horrible if he went to see his precious blond. But he missed him. _Maybe he'll take me back?_ Sadly enough, Sephiroth had a huge doubt that that would actually happen. But, what the hell? He'd go for it.

Sephiroth backed out into the street and headed off towards Tifa's bar. Where Cloud was or if Cloud was there...was beyond him.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! It's been a while since I've updated. Things suddenly went to HELL! These chapters are getting shorter and I'M SO SORRY about that as well. I'll make up for it in the last chapter, I promise!! I hope you all enjoy the end!! Thank you for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

Shallow End

Author: Shadow Cloud

Title: Shallow End

Chapter: 10

The Final

-----------------------

I know the pieces fit cause I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering, fundamental differing  
Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintergrating as it goes, testing out communication  
The light that fueled our fire then, has burned a hole between us so  
We cannot see to reach an end, crippling out communication

I know the pieces fit, cause I watched them tumble down  
No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to  
Poing the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over.  
To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication.

Tool - Schism

-----------------------

Cloud tensed, catching sight of a second Fenrir and a silver-haired figure ontop of it. His heart began beating wildly, pounding against his rib cage. It felt like it was going to explode, if he hadn't pressed his hand over it. Even when he did so, his heart continued to pound against his chest.

Cloud drew in a breath of air, holding it as he stared. Why was he here? Exactly why did Sephiroth come and _what_ was he thinking. Nothing, probably... Cloud forced himself to relax and headed over to the front of the yard and there, sitting in the driveway, was the Ex-SOLDIER General. He paused, halfway through the lawn. He couldn't do this. He couldn't bare looking into those soft, green eyes. Well, they once were soft when he looked at Cloud. So lovingly, so... He shook his head, feeling every emotion he tried to force out rise up again and swell at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't do this. Cloud turned slowly, wanting to go back to the back yard and pretend that he'd never saw Sephiroth. But that voice, that voice was what drew him to his stop and stand as still as a statue.

"Cloud.."

Tears welded up in Cloud's eyes, body going completely numb. He wanted to collapse right then and there. He shut his eyes, allowing the tears roll down his pale, soft cheeks. A leather clad hand was placed upon his shoulder and the stiffened even more. "D--Don't touch me..." he forced the words out, because it was as if all the words that he'd ever spoken, ever known...were lodged in his throat and they didn't want to slip past his lips. It was as if he were making such a sacrafice to say such words. It was as if he were using up all the energy he'd ever had in those three words. That made Cloud even more tense, and his body become cold and numb. Like standing in cold rain for hours on end. His hands trembled, with the rest of his body and the hand that was once on his shoulder, slipped away. He bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"W--why did you come here?"  
"Cloud, please. Let me explain myself."  
"What's there to explain? You cheated on me, remember? With one of my friends.."  
"Yes. But it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean for it to carry on."  
"No? Then _why_ start, Seph? Why? Do you not love me? What about Jay?"

Sephiroth was silent, he stared at Cloud for a while who didn't look at him, and if he did, he'd probably see right through him. Cloud's heart began to pound harder and he was more then certain the other could hear it because he definantly could. Sephiroth turned, facing the blond and lowering himself to the other's eye level.

"Cloud, I do love you. I acted on impulse.."  
"Impulse? You _cheated_ on me. You do _not_ get forgiven for that.."  
"I wasn't asking for forgiveness, because I knew I wouldn't get it. I was asking for you to come back to me. I was asking for us to be together again and I can slowly regain your trust..."

Sephiroth placed his hand into his pocket and lifted a silver ring, Cloud's wedding ring, from is pocket. It was shiny, and the same little black stone stood in the middle. Cloud's eyes teared up even more and, with a shaky hand, he reached for it, picking it up. He wasn't sure if he should do it. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Once a cheater always a cheater...right? He closed his eyes, pressing the ring to his heart. What was he to do? What..was he going to do? He wanted to go home so badly, but then again there was the fact that Sephiroth _cheated_ on him. No one was _ever _forgiven fro that. But Cloud truly loved Sephiroth, ever since he was in SOLDIER, he'd admired Sephiroth and loved him. ...Even if he did have his way with Zack and everyone else in the facility. Cloud could see why, too. But Sephiroth had chosen him, of all the people out there. Cloud, who thought he was nothing more then a face in the crowd with the same dream, same feelings as almost everyone else. But, his were so much more.. His ment something to Sephiroth. But now... now he wondered. Did they still count? He was sure of it, Sephiroth came back..

Cloud turned his head a little, but his eyes stayed on Sephiroth. He had to tell him one way or another. One way...

"I'll...I'll come home."

Sephiroth threw his arms around the blond, pulling him hard against his chest and all Cloud could do, was lift his arms arnd slip them around the silver-haired man. Cloud nuzzled into his shoulder and with a sigh, nearly passed out in Sephiroth's arms. It was so good to be back, against that warm body that kept him so close.

-----------

Home was so different. It was cleaner then he thought it would've been and everything was exactly were it was suppose to be. He smiled, setting Jay down who padded happily around the living room. Walking, and being an evil brat. He had picked up on smacking and...hair pulling. More then he had.

Sephiroth picked him up, which was a bad thing to do because Jay reached for a lock of silver hair and attempted to eat it. But, he chuckled softly. "My hair is not for eating."

Cloud snickered, sitting on the couch. It was so good to be home, so nice to finally smell the frest scent of lemons and lavender. He looked around, noting that absolutly _nothing _changed. Not a thing. Nothing had been moved...nothing. This would be weird getting use to, but, he'd try it out and if the other over hurt him again, he'd KILL him.

-End

------------

So sorry for being SO slow about this. My life has been pretty busy lately. But, I'm glad to say that this ended! Buuuut! I don't think this is the END of Shallow End! I do believe that there's going to be a part two. Hope you liked part one!


End file.
